What happens in warehouses, stay in warehouses
by Annie Bespoke
Summary: When Valkyrie and Skulduggery get chased by vampires, they run to Ghastly for help. Contains mild language and some fluff.


**Don't get too excited, I'm not feeling well so I decided to write a little bit of fluff to make myself feel better. Btw Valkyrie is around 19.**

We stood inside the abandoned building, a look of bewilderment on my face. I couldn't tell what Skulduggery was thinking, although I never could  
"What do we do now?" I asked, and wrapped my coat closer around my body.  
"Nope."  
"Really? No idea." Skulduggery just looked at me.  
"Well why don't you think of something for once."  
"I take offence at that. I think of ideas all the time, you just refuse them because your ideas are always amazing." I gestured to the empty warehouse to emphasise my point.  
"My dear Valkyrie, my ideas are always better." That was when the vampires burst through the door and started running after us.  
"Awww, crap." I managed to get out before Skulduggery picked me up and we flew through the broken window, the vampires growled and jumped, one of them even caught on to Skulduggery's leg. I summoned fire, burning its back, and it dropped. I made sure none of the other vampires followed, keeping a lookout until Skulduggery landed. He placed me gently on the ground, took my hand and guided me through a series of alleyways and streets. I managed to get completely lost by the third alleyway, so I trusted Skulduggery to keep me safe.  
"We're here." He looked back at me and we slowed down. I looked around in confusion.  
"Where is 'here', exactly?" All I could see was the two brick walls lining the street, some lamps and the odd car. I could feel Skulduggery smile, before he pulled me towards a darkened corner. He let go of my hand for a second to push one of the redder bricks, the brick moved and he took my hand in his again. I looked around, expecting a secret door to open, only to find myself bitterly disappointed.  
"What was supposed to happen?" I managed to get out before the floor beneath us gave way. I screamed before we hit the chute and started sliding down. I looked at Skulduggery, who I could sense was smiling due to my displeasure, to see him holding on to his hat with his other hand. We landed on a mat at the bottom of the chute, hard enough to expel the air from my lungs. Skulduggery helped me up, making sure I was ok, before dragging me somewhere else  
"Where are we going now?" I moaned, I was getting bored with being dragged around.  
"Ever hear the phrase, patience is a virtue?" I sighed in exasperation. I decided not to say anything else. We walked another fifteen minutes, through caves and puddles of water, before we reached a staircase. I groaned.  
"It's, like, really tall." I couldn't even see the top, it was so high. Skulduggery sighed and started to pull me up the stairs, I reluctantly followed.

* * *

When we reached the top, I saw the top was blocked off.  
"Now what?"  
"Do you have no faith?" Skulduggery silently laughed, knocked on the wall above up and waited. Suddenly the roof opened and Ghastly's face popped up.  
"Ghastly? What are you doing here?" Ghastly frowned.  
"I live here… Did you not tell her where the tunnel went, Skulduggery?"  
"No, I was teaching her a valuable life lesson." He pushed himself up, turned around, and pulled me up.  
"I could climb it myself, you know." I pouted. Ghastly walked through to the kitchen to make some tea. Skulduggery and I stood there for a while longer before I realised something.  
"You're still holding my hand." Skulduggery looked down at our clasped hands.  
"So I am." He made no move to let go, in fact I think he may have even held my hand tighter. I blushed, reading into it more than I should have, and wishing it was true. Ghastly came through with a tray of mugs. He placed them all on the small coffee table and gestured for us to sit down. Skulduggery let go of my hand and I moved to the sofa, Skulduggery sat down as close to me as he could manage.  
"So… Why are you in my house?" Ghastly asked, I was wondering the same thing.  
"We got chased by some vampires, and your secret entrance was the safest place near us." Skulduggery thought some more. "We checked the warehouse, it was abandoned."  
"I told you the plan was stupid." I mumbled under my breath.  
"Well it was your plan."  
"No it wasn't, my plan was to go to the flat, not the warehouse."  
"It was pretty much the same thing."  
"No it isn't!" I pouted, knowing that this could go on until he decided it wasn't worth his time anymore. There was a quiet 'ding' from the kitchen, Ghastly stood up.  
"If you excuse me, that will be my dinner ready. I'm afraid that I don't have anything else for you to eat." He walked away. We continued to squabble between ourselves until Skulduggery activated his façade and effectively ending the fight, by kissing me. When he moved away he sat there like nothing had happened, while I sat there open mouthed and bewildered. Ghastly walked in with a steaming plate of noodles and sat down opposite us. He saw the look on my face.  
"What did I miss?" He sounded almost disappointed that he missed it. I managed to pull myself together and say  
"It was still a stupid plan."


End file.
